Trapped
by xxBitchxx
Summary: Hermione goes wandering, and ends up in a room with no way out. Then how does Draco get in? Dramione lemon inside! First fic on this site! Please R&R! Please!


Hey guys!

First off, I need to say that this is my first fanfiction. As it, I haven't written _anything_ on here before. I'm starting with an R rated fic. I know, I'm insane. I've told myself this at least ten times in the past ten minutes.

I'm putting weird symbols around everything rated M - not to protect people or anything, but just so you don't get you hopes up over whether there will be more. So when you see weird symbols, it's M-rating time! When you see the symbols again, it's back to T-rating for the rest of the story.

I'm not sure if this will be a continued thing, but I'm marking it as complete for now, since I'm really not that confident that anyone will like this. My self esteem seriously needs help :)

Anyway, please read and review! Flamers are 100% welcome, but constructive criticism and helpful comments are just as welcome! Enjoy!

DISCLIAMER: I am the almighty J.K. Rowling! All shall bow to my superior writing ability!  
>Yeah right - No, I'm just a fan, stealing her characters, making them do things to each other, then sneakily putting them back. She has no idea what they've done... *cackle*<p>

**WARNING**! M-Rated fic - this mean SEX youngsters! Look away now!

Also, there may be mention to underage sex in some countries, but in Australia, where the sex age break is 16, it's perfectly legal! Gotta love it! :)

Hermione POV:

I sighed and put my head in my hands. I was in the library with Ron and Harry, and had been trying to explain our Potions homework for well over an hour. While I was usually a fairly patient person, Ron's utter stupidity was really starting to get to me.

"For the last time Ron, Moonstone is NOT edible, and it does NOT taste like cheese! What in the world made you think that anyway?"

Ron shrugged and bent over his homework. Fuming, I resumed my own tasks, which was a considerably smaller pile to the boys' piles. In fact, only five minutes later, my Potions essay was done, and I had no more homework.

Pleased with myself, I drew my wand and tapped the stack of papers, sending them to my bedside table in the dorm. Then I sat for a few seconds, watching Ron and Harry scribble frantically, trying to get some work done. No doubt they would hand it over to me to check and basically re-write, which makes my life twice as hard, and doesn't benefit them at all.

I considered this for a few seconds, and then made my decision. I grabbed my bag and stood up. This caught Harry's attention, and he looked up at me with curiosity and concern.

"What's wrong Hermione?"

"Oh nothing, I just decided to go for a walk around the castle. I'll see you back at the common room in a few hours, okay?"

Harry nodded and put his head back down, but Ron's head shot up.

"Hang on! You need to look over our work once we finish! We won't get good marks without you!"

I forced myself to ignore the compliment and stay strong in my decision. "Well Ron, I've decided that this time, you're on your own."

Ron sat there with his mouth open, shocked and scared. Harry had also looked up, but looked less worried. I think he knew this was coming.

"But..." Ron looked at all his homework, desperately trying to find a well-reasoned argument. "But we won't get good marks without you! You're the only thing getting me through school!"

My eyes blazed furiously. Harry put his head back down quickly.

"Thing?" I walked towards him, glaring furiously. Ron gulped. "_Thing?_" I towered above Ron, who was cowering in his chair. "Is this all I am to you; some sort of homework machine?"

"No, I-"

"Am I only around because I'm like a portable encyclopedia?"

"I didn't-"

"Because I don't like that Ron!" I shouted. "I'm not some tool that you can just pull out whenever you need a good mark! If you want good grades, then pull your head out and study like the rest of us!"

With that, I turned on my heel and stormed out, leaving behind a dumbfounded Ron, a silently laughing Harry, and an extremely shocked Madam Pince, who I am sure has never heard me scream like that.

Once I was a few floors away from the Library, I started to calm down. I didn't regret what I said to Ron - on the whole, I felt empowered and relaxed, like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I felt free; more free than I had felt since I first came to Hogwarts.

I came to an intersection in the hallways, and decided to wing in and explore. I turned down the left corridor, and examined the paintings. There was one picture of a blue-green hippo, standing next to a purple giraffe that seemed to be attempting to stand on his head. I laughed, and kept walking, looking at the other painting as I went.

I was starting to regret coming back to Hogwarts after Voldemort was killed. Not because seventh year was the most stressful year of them all - no, I'd been expecting that. The problem was bigger than just our NEWTs. For one, Harry was constantly being followed by fan girls ever since he came back to school, but these weren't your usual fan girls. These were the full-out obsessed ones - the ones who try to kidnap Harry and have sex with him in a broom closet. This actually happened a few weeks ago. Harry says that he ran as soon as they let their guard down, but he was grinning a little too much for someone who had just been supposedly kidnapped. Also his fly was down.

But there was also Ron. Just... _Ron_. His name alone makes me frustrated. After our little make-out scene in the midst of the battle, Ron started treating me like his mother, and not in a good way. I was expected to follow him all the time, make his plate at meals, find his clothes, and just be his _maid_. It was really starting to piss me off.

So when I walked in on him snogging another girl, I ended it, right there and then. He pleaded with me to reconsider, and being his extremely persuasive self, I started to give in. I probably would have, if it weren't for the next sentence.

"She didn't mean anything to me Hermione - she's just a second year!"

... A second year. He was making out with a freaking _second year_. He's _eighteen_. She's two-thirds his age!

I almost started yelling at him again, but his snogging partner cut in. Showing a lot of bravery for someone so small, she screamed in his face, then slapped him hard. She walked away, and when Ron turned to me, I slapped him too, then followed the second-year down the staircase.

I didn't regret breaking up with him. Not in the slightest. If anything, I regretted agreeing to stay friends. Ron seemed more annoying that ever now. More that once I had contemplated hexing his balls off, but it would take too much explaining.

Coming back from my reflection, I finally found myself at a dead end. I vaguely remembered walking through many doors and down many hallways - of course I would reach a dead end eventually. I sighed, realizing that it was time to go back to the common room, and turned around to face... Solid wall.

I tilted my head, sure that there had been a corridor behind me at one point, or else how did I get here? I turned back around to look at the dead-end, and found that it wasn't a dead end after all, and that the hallway continued to curve off to the right. I tried to make sense of it all, but once my head started to hurt, I forgot about it and walked on down the corridor.

The corridor was very winding, and I soon lost track of where I was. I started wishing I had somewhere to rest, and at that moment I saw a small alcove with two cozy-looking armchairs placed inside. Pleased, I sat in one, and sighed as I relaxed into the comfortable chair. I started to feel my eyes droop, and because I had no real reason to fight it, I let myself drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I came to slowly, and stretched my arms out as I tried to wake up. I sat up, and realized that I was on a bed with dark green and white sheets in a small room that resembled the dorms, but without any other beds, or doors or windows for that matter. I had no idea where I was, or how I got there, and I gradually became rather scared.<p>

I was seriously considering calling for help when a door suddenly materialized a few meters away. It opened, and a boy hurtled through the doorway and landed flat on his stomach. The door shut quickly behind him, then disappeared.

I jumped out of bed and rushed over to the boy, who was still lying on the floor, panting heavily. I pulled his robes away from his head, and only needed to see the telltale glint of platinum blonde hair to realize who it was.

"Malfoy."

He stilled, then sprung up, shifting his robes into place. Malfoy sneered at me, but it wasn't as effective with the gash running down his cheek. It rippled as he moved his face, and he winced slightly.

"Merlin, what happened?" I exclaimed, stepping forward to examine the wound. Malfoy took several steps backwards, and frowned the best he could, seeing as he couldn't sneer properly.

"Don't touch me Granger; I don't want your filthy Mudblood hands infecting me" he said. His mouth barely moved as he spoke - Malfoy was obviously in major pain if he let it limit his overall snooty-ness, for want of a better word.

"Oh don't be such a prat Malfoy, you need help. Here, let me-"

Don't TOUCH IT!" Malfoy screamed at me, backing into the corner. I stopped, shocked at his outburst. Malfoy was acting like a lion with a thorn in his paw - hostile, unpredictable and scared. He was now on the floor shaking - something was seriously wrong. He needed help, but he wouldn't let me anywhere near him. I needed to calm him down, but how?

A few seconds later, I had a plan. I dropped down to a sitting position on the floor, and summoned the white and green sheets from the bed onto my lap. I wasn't the best with sewing magic, but I did my best, and in a few minutes, I had something that could look like a miniature Draco. I managed to color some of the fabric yellow, for his hair, and I used the silver edging for his eyes. It wasn't perfect, but it'd do.

Malfoy had been watching me the entire time I was making the doll, had had stopped shaking. Once I had changed the hair, Malfoy let out a small "Oh!" as he realized what I had been doing, but he didn't move from the corner. It wasn't until I had finished that he moved at all.

I scrutinized my handiwork for a moment, pulled a loose thread here and there, then nodded and cast a levitation charm. I sent the doll over to Malfoy, who looked wary, but as the doll hovered in front of him, he eventually snatched it out of the air.

I smiled at Malfoy's somewhat childish behavior, then started to crawl over to him, trying not to startle him. It wasn't necessary however - Malfoy was only interested in the doll. I had assumed that he had never seen a doll before, and apparently I was correct. I managed to be able to sit only a few inches away without startling Malfoy, and I knew that Malfoy was fully aware of my presence. He was just choosing to ignore me for now, which completely suited me, as he wouldn't like what I was about to do.

I raised my want to his face, muttered an incantation, and winced when Malfoy howled in pain. He dropped the doll and bent over to the floor, yelling in agony, but he suddenly stopped, and straightened up, confusion clear on his face. He raised a shaking hand to his cheek, and ran it over the smooth, unmarked skin.

"I'm not the best at Stitchcraft, but my Healing is top-notch." I said, smiling slightly at Malfoy's expression. "Sorry for distracting you, but it was the only way to calm you down long enough to heal you."

Malfoy was silent for a moment, and when he spoke, it was quiet.

"No worries Granger. No harm done."

Malfoy looked back down at his mini doppelgänger, and frowned. "What is this?"

I frowned. "It's a doll. Surely you've heard of them at least?" I asked him, and raised my eye town when he shook his head. "Dolls are small knitted or stitched figures, usually used as a source of comfort to people. They can resemble animals or people, and be fictional or real." I pointed at the doll he was holding. "That's you by the way."

Malfoy snorted. "Yeah, I kinda got that much Granger." He spoke with none of his usual arrogance or 'I am better than thou' attitude. Probably had something to do with the breakdown he just had.

Oh that's right - he just had a nervous breakdown, and a really serious injury. Probably should ask him about it.

"Malfoy, what happened?" I tried to look at him right in the eye, but he looked down at his doll. "Malfoy, tell me what happened." He started fidgeting with the arms, and his face started to twitch nervously. "Please, Malfoy."

He stopped, then sighed and put the doll down beside him. "There's this kid in seventh year, in Slytherin, and his dad was getting into a lot of trouble with the Ministry, and some shadier organizations too. Gambling, robberies, loans from Gringotts, you name it, he's done it."

"Father had been loaning him money so he could pay his debts to everyone else, and now he's definitely in a lot less trouble. He rose in rank in the Ministry to about the same level as Father, and he became highly respected. But you know, Father never does anything if he won't get something out of it eventually."

"So Father asked to be repaid a few months after he gave him the money. Nothing extra, mind you - he just wanted his money back. But the guy refused to pay up. He had enough money, he had _more_ that enough money to pay him back, but he wouldn't. And he started to rally support from other blokes in the Ministry. They were threatening to sack Father. So he did what anyone would do - he showed them his memories. He showed the entire office his memories. And he didn't hide anything - he basically revealed the guy's entire shady past in minutes."

"Father got his money back, and the guy didn't lose his job. But he's definitely lost some status. No one will trust him, and he's getting a lot less work. He's falling fast, and of course, he blames Father. So it's only fitting that his son will target me."

"He cornered me as I was leaving dinner. He's been threatening me, but they'd always been hollow threats before today. But today he came at me with his wand out, and sent a Cutting charm my way. Never realized it hurt so much." He winced, rubbing his cheek, then continued. "I managed to draw my wand, but he disarmed me. I had no choice but to run. He seemed set to kill. I ran up to the forth floor, looking for somewhere to hide, somewhere safe, and somewhere with help. I was praying for a teacher's office, I think, but I found a door, ran through it, and here I am."

Malfoy looked up at me, smiling a little, but his smiled faded to concern. "You alright? You look a bit pale."

After a few breaths, I finally found my voice. "Am _I_ all right? You're the one who was being chased by a rampaging seventh year with a vendetta!

Malfoy laughed. He didn't sneer, or scoff, or even cackle. He laughed a deep, carefree laugh, something I had never heard from him before. It sounded a lot better than the jeers and catcalls that usually come out of his mouth.

Malfoy sat up a bit, stretched, then looked around the room, curious. "Where are we Granger?"

I looked around too. "I'm not really sure. I was wandering around the hallways, then I fell asleep in a chair, and I woke up here."

Malfoy cocked an eyebrow. "Got away from Scar-head and the Weasel for once, eh?"

I saw the humor, but I still had to fix his view. "Look, insult Ron all you want right now, but Harry's a good friend, and I won't put up with you insulting him."

I expected Malfoy to focus on insulting Potter as much as he could in the next few minutes, but he surprised my by focusing on the first half of my sentence. "Oooh, what has Weasley done this time? Did he go off and snog another girl?"

I threw my head back and made one short bursting laugh. He had no idea how right he was. "Ron can go snog whoever he likes. I really don't care in the least. Our relationship was over before it began."

Malfoy raised his eyebrows, apparently surprised by the news, but remained silent. I focused again on where we were, and started to look around the room. We were still in the corner, with our backs against the wood paneling. The floors and walls were wood, while the ceiling was white, with no light-globes in sight. There was no source of light, because of the lack of windows, but the room was still well lit, like there was an invisible light in the centre of the room. There was no furniture except the bed on the other side of the room. There was no way out that could be seen, but it wasn't really a problem. Neither of us had any desire to leave the room.

"Truth or dare?"

I whipped my head around to face Malfoy, who was grinning broadly. "What?"

"You heard me. We're stuck here for now, and neither of us seem to want to leave. So... Truth or dare?"

I still stared at him, because he was nuts. What other explanation was there? "Wait a minute - We're basically arch enemies, we're stuck together in a room with no doors or windows, we have no idea how long we'll be in here for, and you want to play _Truth or dare_?"

"Yes."

I stared at him for a little longer, then sighed. "Truth."

"Who have you ever kissed?"

I opened my mouth to object, but realized that I just couldn't be bothered to argue. It was just a game anyway. But first, I had to confirm...

"Nothing leaves the room?"

"Of course."

"Okay then - Ron and Victor. Both only once, and both were kinda disappointing."

Malfoy's eyes bulged. "_Krum_ was _disappointing_?"

I laughed. "He basically drooled into my mouth. Not the most romantic thing in the world."

Malfoy laughed. "I'd think not, Granger. Truth."

I was confused for a moment, but then realized he was answering the question for the game. I thought for a second, then grinned. "All right then Malfoy – who was the first person you had sex with?"

Malfoy was obviously surprised, but smirked. "Wow Granger, you really head right to the good stuff don't you?"

"No stalling Malfoy, out with it."

"Fine, fine. Last year, with a girl in fifth year. She was sixteen, so it was perfectly legal." he said, "And don't ask her name - you know as well as I do," He grinned. I grinned too, then said "Truth."

"Do you sleep naked?"

"Do I WHAT?" I turned to face him fully, and felt my face burn as he smirked.

"You heard me. Do. You. Sleep. Naked?

I tried to find a way around the question, but eventually I gave up. "Ah what the hell. Yes, sometimes, but only if there's no chance anyone will see me."

Malfoy whistled, and looked up and down my body. "Nice." I felt myself going red, so I waved my hand in front of his face. "Hello, Malfoy? Stop being a pervert for a few seconds - it's your turn."

He blinked, then grinned broadly. "All right then Granger - Dare."

I thought for a minute, the thought of a dare. It was small, but good. "I dare you to call me Hermione from now on."

Draco looked very surprised. Before he could say anything, I added "And by 'from now on', I mean forever. You good with that?"

Draco was still looking at me with wide eyes, but then he chuckled. "That's fine with me, but only if you do the same."

I wagged a finger in front of him and shook my head, smiling. "Uh uh Malfoy, that's not how the game works. I have to say Dare first, remember?"

Draco smiled. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Call me Draco from now on."

I laughed. "Okay then, _Draco_," I said, exaggerating his name as much as possible. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"The next time you see Professor Snape, I dare you to transfigure his robes to hot pink."

Draco's jaw dropped, and I cracked up. I threw my head back as I laughed, narrowly missing the wall, then leaned forward, tears in my eyes. Seconds before I ran out of breath, Draco snapped out of it, and stared at me incredulously.

"Are you insane? This was all a set up wasn't it? You healed me and gained my trust, all so that I would die a slow, painful death later!"

I giggled, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Nope, no set up, just a really good dare I just thought of." I grinned at him, but I let my smile fade slightly. "I know I'll regret this in a minute, but... Dare."

Draco pursed his lips for a minute, and if his goal was to make me anxious, he succeeded. Horribly embarrassing dares went through my mind - failing all my NEWTs, calling Professor McGonagall fat, stripping in the middle of a crowded corridor... I had to force myself not to shudder.

Finally, Draco looked up at me and smirked. My heart sunk. "All right then Gr- Hermione, I dare you to... Lose the shirt."

I gaped at him, shocked. Of course, it was a lot better that what I had been thinking of, but still...

I opened my mouth to argue, or deny, or say something, but all words died in my throat. Instead, I forced my hands to the front of my blouse, and started undoing buttons.

Draco seemed surprised, but not at all reluctant. Indeed, his eyes were glued to my hands as they descended down my shirt, only with two buttons left now.

I unbuttoned my sleeves, then pulled on the shirt sleeves, and in seconds I was only in underwear from the waist up. I looked up at Draco, and he was staring at my chest, no shame in his eyes. For the second time, I was forced to wave my hand in his face to get his attention.

"Well hello again Mr Pervert, It's your go." His head snapped up, and he grinned sheepishly. "Sorry - dare."

I put my finger to the side of my mouth in mock thought. "Hmm, what should I do? Well, since I took off my shirt, I guess it's only fair that you do the same. So lose the shirt Draco."

Draco laughed, and pulled his shirt over his head. Now it was my turn to stare. Who knew Draco Malfoy had such muscles! I mean, I knew Quidditch must've given him something, but... Wow.

I was brought back to earth by Draco clicking his fingers in my face. "Jeez Hermione, who's the perverted one now?" I couldn't help it - I blushed. Draco laughed at my red face, and I scowled at him, trying now to laugh too. "All right, all right, just give me a dare already."

"I dare you to pretend to have sex for ten seconds." I froze, sure I had heard wrong. Did he really just say that?

"Hurry up Hermione, I haven't got all day. Get moving, or moaning, whatever you prefer." Draco leant back, looking rather proud of himself. He obviously thought he had me beat. But I wasn't a Gryffindor for no reason. I took a deep breath, shut my eyes, leant back on the wall, and started moaning as loud as I could.

"Oh, yes, yes, god _yes_, uh, uh, _fuck_ yes, harder, faster, oh _Merlin_," I started bouncing on the floor, voice rising in volume. "Feels so good, yes, yes, I'm gonna, I'm- "

I clenched my eyes shut and screamed as I arched my back, acting out an orgasm. I slumped back against the wall, took a few deep breaths, then opened my eyes and grinned towards Draco.

"How was that?"

Draco was sitting with mouth gaping, lost for words. He was panting slightly, and as I waited for a response, I noticed a slight bulge in his pants, and I knew it wasn't his wand. I struggled to hide my blush.

"That was... Brilliant," Draco finally managed to say. "Actually, scratch that - that was fucking sexy, that's what it was." He grinned as I looked away, cursing my stupidly pink cheeks. "My turn now - Dare."

I though hard, trying to think of something to top what I just did. "Oh Merlin I don't know. How could anyone-" I stopped, then looked Draco right in the eyes. "Kiss me."

He blinked, then blinked again. I watched him, waiting for him to stand up and walk away, or insult my blood, or something along those lines. What I don't expect was for him to shift closer, cup my cheek with his hand, and merge my lips with his.

I froze up for a second, but soon melted into the kiss. Draco was the ultimate master of kissing - no slobbering, no biting, just the perfect kiss. He ran his tongue over my lips, and I gladly gave way.

**!#$%^&*Weird symbols!*&^%$#!**

He pushed me into the wall, still connected at the lips. He ran his hands down my arms, then across my bare stomach. I shivered, but not from the chill. I moaned into his mouth, and he groaned in reply.

He pulled away from my mouth, and I whimpered slightly at the loss. But he wasn't gone for long, as he then moved to my neck, nibbling on the skin there. I gasped for breath, grabbing at his hair when he started sucking on a particularly sensitive spot, and I knew it would leave a mark.

He left my neck and traveled lower, stopping just in-between my breasts. He pulled back and reached around me to the clasp of my bra, and fiddled with the hooks. When he started swearing under his breath as the bra refused to be undone, I took pity on him and reached for the clasp myself, undoing it in two seconds flat. Draco glared at me and muttered something along the lines of "Never understood the stupid things," but before I could comment, he had attached himself to a nipple, and I lost my train of thought.

I moaned loudly as he sucked, and he used his hand to knead the other breast. I clawed at the wall behind me, and gasped as he brought teeth and nails to bear. I shrieked as he bit harshly on my nipple, and arched up towards him, wanting more. He chose this moment to lean back, grinning.

"Well well, never saw Hermione Granger as such a kinky girl, but I'm not complaining." He smirked, and before I could even think of an argument, he started ridding himself of clothing, and I quickly followed suit, both of us still kneeling on the floor

I was just down to my knickers when Draco pulled down his boxers. My breath hitched as I stared at his dick, and I gulped slightly. It had to be at least a foot long or something - it looked huge! It seemed to beckon to me, and before I knew what I was doing, I was crawling towards Draco, eye-level with his enormous member.

I looked up at Draco for a second checking that this was okay, but by the groan he emitted when I looked up at him over his dick, I assumed it was more than okay. I hesitantly put my hand on the shaft and started stroking gently, feeling encouraged when Draco started humming in pleasure. I started exploring slightly, playing with the base and head of his member, taking note of the different reactions I provoked with each movement.

I noticed a slight shine building on the tip, and making a bold decision, I flicked my tongue over the strange substance. It was salty, yet slightly bitter, and not overall too bad. But what was better was the groan from Draco, and the shudder that coursed through his body. I wanted to hear it again, so I ran my tongue all the way from the base to the tip. This time he released a strained, but loud moan, and his hand reached down into my hair, tugging slightly.

I put my mouth over the tip, rolling my tongue over the slit. Draco thrusted slightly, getting the whole head into my mouth. I quickly held him down with both hands, making sure he wouldn't gag me with his dick. I ran my tongue around the head, then started sucking ever so slightly. Draco gasped and tugged on my hair sharply, which made me moan around him, which made him moan above as well.

I took a big breath through my nose, then forced myself down, taking his entire member into my mouth in less than a second. Draco cried out and thrusted into my mouth, and I forced myself not to gag. I pulled back and fell forward, sucking hard. I felt another hand in my hair as Draco started grunting softly, making small noises every time I took him in.

"Ah, Hermione..."

I groaned at the sound of my name leaving his lips, and started sucking harder. Draco groaned one last time before pulling my head back. Disappointed, I let go of his dick with a slight pop, and frowned up at him. He didn't let me frown long, as his lips were back on mine, and I forgot all about it.

I realized that Draco was pulling on my underwear, and I dropped a hand down to help pull them off. I flung them away and spread my legs slightly, feeling Draco's hand running down past my waist. He moved to the inside of my leg, before moving back up to my stomach, missing the target completely.

I groaned. "Draco, please."

I felt him smirk against my lips. "What's wrong Hermione? Don't you like it?"

I let out a gust of air as he moved back down my leg, still avoiding where I needed him most. "Please Draco, just touch me please."

"But I am touching you silly," he said innocently, moving back up, brushing my pubic hair as he moved back to my stomach. Fed up, I growled and grabbed his hand, moving it straight to my clit.

As it made contact, I gasped and twitched, pleasure buzzing through me at the simple touch. Draco brushed it again, and I shivered, gasping for breath. He moved lower and stroked my moist folds as I hissed at the contact. I thrusted against his hand as he moved faster, desperate for more. Sensing this, he pulled away, and I moaned at the loss.

I opened my eyes, unaware that I had even closed them, and saw Draco above me, looking at me for permission. I hesitated, thinking it over.

_You barely know him as a person, this could all be a set up, you __will__ regret it! You can't do this!_

I looked up into his eyes, and saw the passion and emotion in those two grey orbs. All my doubts and worries faded away, and left my mind clear. Slowly, I nodded, and he lowered his body to mine.

He brought his lips back to mine, whether this was to distract me or not, I didn't know or care. I felt him at my entrance, and I moaned into the kiss, thrusting up slightly. He pulled back, then slammed his hips forward, almost fully sheathing himself inside me with one thrust.

I screamed into his mouth at the mix of pain and pleasure. He pulled his face back up and looked down at me, alarm in his face.

"You're a virgin?"

I smiled slightly. "I _was_ a virgin - till now."

Draco seemed hesitant to keep going, but by this point the pain had gone, and I had gotten used to the feeling of something inside me. There was no way I was letting him back away.

I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him closer, pushing him in further. We both groaned at the same time, and I loosened my leg grip so that Draco could start thrusting. He pulled back, then pushed in, much slower than before. Then he did it again. And again.

It was... There literally is no word for how bloody fantastic it felt. It was like every single tiny piece of my body was burning up, and sending the heat straight down to where Draco and I met. It was an overwhelming sensation that quickly had me gasping for breath.

"Draco, harder..."

Draco immediately sped up, like he had been waiting for me to ask. I moaned loudly and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down for a bruising kiss. He groaned into my mouth as we made contact, and started moving faster still. If I was burning up before, now my body was truly on fire. Every thrust sent jolts of electricity through my body, and an odd sensation started pooling in my abdomen, getting stronger and stronger. I broke away from the kiss, gasping for air.

"Draco, I'm- I'm gonna-"

Draco gripped my hips harder and started thrusting wildly. "That's it, just let go. _Cum for me Hermione!_"

My name from his lips, filled with lust and passion, sent me over the edge. I screamed as I felt my body seize up, and I managed to see Draco's face as he yelled out with me. Then my vision went white, and I passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>!#$%^&amp;*Weird symbols!*&amp;^%$#!<strong>

I came to slowly, and somehow I knew that I had only been out a minute or two. I was certain that when I decided to open my eyes, I would be alone, and Draco would have left.

So I was surprised when I felt a body shift beside me, and a pair of lips touch my forehead. I smiled, and raised my head so my lips could meet his.

After the brief kiss, I opened my eyes. Draco was smiling contently, and it made me feel warm, even though we were still on the floor. A thought occurred to me, and I laughed.

"What?" Draco said, sounding a little offended, thinking I was laughing at him.

I pointed across the room. "There was a perfectly good bed over there, but we couldn't break apart for five seconds so we ended up having sex on the cold hard floor instead!"

Draco smirked slightly, then started laughing with me. I looked at him, and I gradually stopped laughing.

"So what does this mean?" I asked quietly. Draco was silent, thinking. He chose his next words carefully.

"... If you want, we could just leave this room, walk opposite ways, and never mention it again." he looked up at me, his face made of stone. I shook my head.

"I wouldn't even consider that an option Draco. Next."

He grinned, then continued. "We could keep it a secret, so that our friends and family don't judge us. We could meet in private, in deserted classrooms and such. It would be difficult, but if we do it right, we could stay secret until we leave school."

I thought it over. "Possible, but it is still just holding back the inevitable."

Draco nodded. "Very true. If we start a relationship, eventually people will find out. It could be better if we just tell people now, rather than stall."

There was silence for a few minutes as we considered the options. I was the one to speak first.

"I think we should tell close friends that we are seeing someone else - but not tell them _who_. They should respect our privacy enough to not snoop around – at least for a while – and wayward gossip won't really give people much information. Then if we decide we'll actually continue a relationship, we tell them who we've been seeing."

Draco though this over for a while, then smiled at me. "I've always known you were smart, but this is the first time I can really appreciate it."

I blushed, and Draco leant in to hold me close. I sighed, not wanting this to end.

Eventually though, we realized that we really needed to get going. We got dressed quickly, - Draco shrunk his doll and put it in his pocket, and I grabbed my wand. Casting a quick Tempus spell, I found it was half-past twelve. Draco said he ran in about eight-thirty, which meant that we had been in here for four hours! Who knows how much of that was the sex.

When we were dressed, I faced Draco, and gave him one long, meaningful kiss. When I pulled away, Draco was grinning ear to ear, and I giggled. Holy hell I just _giggled_. Is this what sex does to a person?

I then realized the next problem - how were we meant to get out? There was no door, or else we would have left a long time ago. Draco and I were out of ideas in a few minutes, and eventually I stamped my foot and yelled "I want a door dammit!"

No sooner had I said it, one appeared in front of me. I stared at it for a moment, then it clicked.

"We're in the Room of Requirement!" I cried out, startling Draco. "Of course! I was walking in the hallway and all I wanted to do was keep walking and I went through so many doors; any one of them could have been walking into the Room! And when I wanted a chair it was there, and when I fell asleep it became a bed, and we didn't want to leave so of course there was no door!"

I turned, beaming, to Draco, and saw that he was struggling not to laugh at me. I scowled and whacked him on the arm. "Oh shut up, let's go."

We walked out the door and found ourselves on a corridor approaching the staircase. When we reached the stairs, we realized we were on the 3rd floor, so we would have to walk different ways. We looked at each other, shared one last kiss, then I walked up the staircase.

I walked back to the common room in a daze. I didn't understand how I possible could have made it back without running into any prefects or teachers, but I made it. I gave the password to the barely-awake Fat Lady, then tiptoed through the portrait hole, trying not to alert anyone to my late entry.

"There you are Hermione!"

Aw crap.

Harry and Ron were apparently waiting for me in the common room. They had been doing homework, as was apparent by the mess they had made of one of the tables, and had obviously been waiting for me to come back so they could go to bed without worrying.

"We were getting really worried! What happened?" Harry continued, looking genuinely concerned. Ron, on the other hand, looked seriously tired, and almost bored. Or course.

I forced myself to calm down and just tell them what I had planned. "I was wandering around when I came across the Room of Requirement. It's fully functioning, by the way - the FiendFyre didn't seem to damage it at all. I eventually fell asleep inside, and I only just came to. I'm really surprised I didn't get caught on my way up here. They should really tighten security around here."

Perfect. Casual presentation, no guilty fidgeting, and I didn't even lie. Everything I said was truthful, I just... Left out a few things. I was proud of how convincing I sounded.

Harry smiled. "Well that's good then, we were just worried, that's all. Good to know you're okay."

I smiled back. "Thanks for caring. You should be off to bed now, we've got school tomorrow. Night."

I turned and headed for the girls staircase, eager to be in bed and safe from the fear that something was going to give me away. I started to ascend the staircase when-

"What's that on your neck?"

My eyes widened as my hand shot to my neck.

_...He started sucking on a particularly sensitive spot, and I knew it would leave a mark..._

_**Crap.**_

I turned to Ron and tried to smile. "Nothing, just a bruise. No big-"

"It doesn't look like a bruise," Ron interjected, walking towards me. I backed up the staircase, avoiding Ron's eyes. "Looks like something else entirely."

I starred to stammer "I-It's no-nothing, really, I just fell over, you should really be off to bed-"

Ron was all but stalking towards me now, malice in his eyes. _He knows_. "Let me have a closer look, Hermione, just to check..."

His foot was on the first step of the staircase. I backed up the stairs, freaking out.

"Ron, cut it out, please."

"Why are you so scared?"

"Please Ron, it's not funny-"

"I just want to look."

"Don't Ron, _please_-"

"Let me see already!"

Ron lunged. I quickly backed up a few more steps, and he landed hard at my feet. Then the stairs finally kicked in.

From the step below me down, the staircase turned into a slide, as usual. But this time, what with me setting off several emotional alarm charms, the stairs turned into a super-fast treadmill. Ron shot backwards faster than I could blink, and crashed into the table they had been working at. Harry stared first at Ron, then at me, mouth wide open.

"Goodnight!" I squeaked, before hurtling up the staircase sharpish.

Well… At least I don't have to tell them now.

* * *

><p>Psst... You see that sexy little button down there? Yeah, you'd like to tap that wouldn't you? Yeah, you wanna smack that little button hard? Go ahead - she likes that kind of stuff. She's waiting for you... ;)<p> 


End file.
